urbzfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Socials
Introduction Power Socials are very special, superpotent social interactions that can only be performed if your Urb has obtained the necessary Power Social item. Success in Power Socials is determined by a carefully timed button press. List of Power Socials Each district has its own signature Power Social and each social can only be performed with its corresponding Power Social item. BlastiKiss This social can create a love relationship. Chug A Lug The number of burps is related to the size of the score received. Party Bomb Power Chord Power Mug Urb receives money (§10-§250) in proportion to the success of the interaction. If the cop is nearby, your Urb could be fined. Sk8R TriQx Stink Bomb Strobe XAM Shots Aquiring Power Socials The item required to do a district's Power Social are given out once per day by Darius at the district's midnight VIP room party. To get the item, your Urb must have won access to the district's VIP room. Also, if it's your first visit, you must be properly dressed (in a shirt from the district's store) and meet Darius in the VIP room during the party. Power Social items are also given in the assignment of secret missions when the mission calls for it. All Power Social items you've acquired appear in your inventory, accessed through your XAM. Doing a Power Social removes one of that interaction's item from your inventory. Executing Power Socials Start by selectin the desired Power Social from the interactions menu. When your Urb is in position, a power meter appears over the recipient's head. Press the designated button to start the power meter (X for PS2, A for Xbox). The indicator sweeps from the left, thin side to the right, thicker, higher powererd end of the metre. As the meter moves right, building power, the white "success zone" near the left end of the meter shrinks. The more power you want, the smaller this zone becomes and the harder it is to hit in the next step. When the desired power is reached, press the designated button again and the indicator swings back to the left towards the success zone. For maximum power, let the indicator go to the end; it swings back automatically. Finally, press the button again when the indicator arrow is within the success zone. The size of relationship change achieved by the Power Social is dictated by whether or not the indicator is stopped in the success zone. Missions that use Power Socials The main mission of the Urbz game is to use Power Socials on each district's villain. Each time you do this, you unlock a piece of Darius' Secret Machine. Additionally there are some missions handed out by other Urbz that require you to use a specific Power Social on an Urb of their specification. In both these situations, it doesn't matter if the Power Social is successfully executed or not. All that matters is attempting it. Other Notes *Power Socials can sometimes be found when dumpster diving *Power Social items cannot be placed in the world, sold, or traded with other NPCs *The recipient of a Power Social cannot avoid the interaction, but you can cancel it if you haven't already activated the power meter *When you have a Crew, you can assign them to peform Power Socials on other Urbz. They will use a Power Social item from your Urb's inventory, as you and your crew share a common inventory. This is especially useful if the Power Social will cause a relationship change you don't want to inflict on your Urb. Category:Game Mechanics